FRIENDSHIP
by Mikaela Williams
Summary: Sebuah cerita aneh tentang persahabatan. Just read and riview, okey?


Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

This story belongs to me

FRIENDSHIP

Ruangan itu begitu hening. Bahkan detakan jarumpun bisa kau dengar. Dan ruangan itu adalah sebuah ruangan keluarga di suatu apartement. Apartement khusus ninja tepatnya.

Pria itu memperhatikan gulungan kertasnya dalam diam. Mata onyx-nya serius membaca huruf-huruf di gulungan kertas itu.

Ingin mencoba lebih rilex, pria itu bersandar di punggung sofa. Ia menghela nafas berat.. Ada rasa bosan merasuki fikirannya.

_Kapan dia pulang?_ Pria berambut mencuat kebelakang itu mengeluh dalam hati. Ia lalu menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk disilangkan di belakang kepala sebagai sandaran tidur dan mulai memejamkan mata. Sepertinya tidur di siang hari yang panas cukup menyenangkan untuk mengurangi rasa bosan.

BRAAKK!

"Huuweee!"

Pria itu-Sasuke-langsung terjaga dari tidur sebentarnya. Dilihatnya seorang anak perempuan berambut pink pekat sedang menangis dan berjalan dengan menghentakkan kaki menuju kearahnya. Putrinya.

"Kenapa, Kirei?" Sasuke langsung menyambut uluran tangan anaknya yang baru berusia 3 tahun itu dan mengangkatnya ke sofa. Anak manis itu masih terisak.

"Kakelu nakal….hikz….", Kirei mengusap air matanya dengan kasar lalu memeluk ayahnya. Ia menangis sesenggukan di dada ayahnya yang hangat.

"Kakeru hanya bercanda…", hibur Sasuke walau ia tak tahu apa masalahnya. Ia hanya mengelus-elus kepala putrinya dengan penuh sayang. Mencoba untuk membuat anaknya tertidur.

Beberapa saat kemudian sesenggukan di dadanya berhenti. Sasuke menatap wajah anaknya sebentar lalu mencium keningnya dengan lembut. Dengan segera ia membaringkan Kirei di ranjang kamarnya.

TOK TOK TOK

Sebuah ketukan muncul dari ruang tamu. Dan disana, Sasuke melihat seorang anak lelaki seusia anaknya sedang berdiri mendongak kearahnya sambil membawa sebuah boneka beruang berwarna pink yang besar. Raut wajahnya terlihat ragu-ragu.

Sasuke lalu jongkok untuk bisa melihat anak itu lebih dekat,"Ada apa, Kakeru?"

Anak lelaki berambut pirang jabrik itu berkata sambil menunduk," Kilei ada?"

"Dia sedang tidur"

"Begitu, ya?" Kakeru terlihat kecewa,"Padahal balu saja aku mau membeli Kilei ini…", kata Kakeru lagi sambil menyerahkan boneka beruang tadi pada Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis,"Masuklah. Ceritakan ada apa"

Kakeru menuruti Sasuke dan duduk di sofa. Ia mulai menceritakan apa yang terjadi.

"Tadi aku dan Kilei jalan-jalan di pasar. Disana ada boneka beluang yang cantik sekali sepelti Kilei. Telus aku pengin beliin buat Kilei, tapi diem-diem supaya bisa jadi kejutan. Pas aku balik lagi, Kilei udah nggak ada…."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Otaknya bisa mencerna mengapa putrinya pulang sambil menangis. Pasti Kirei mengira ia ditinggal oleh Kakeru.

CKLEK

"Ayah? Kakelu?"

Ternyata Kirei sudah bangun dan rambut maupun bajunya terlihat acak-acakan namun tetap amat menggemaskan.

"Ayo serahkan padanya", bisik Sasuke lirih dan segera disambut oleh Kakeru dengan anggukan mantap.

"Ini buat Kilei…."

Kirei membelalakan mata bulatnya,"Cantik sekali! Terima kasih ya, Kakeru….?"

"Iya…."

"Kita main lagi, yuk?"

"Ayo!"

Lalu setelah berpamitan pada Sasuke, mereka segera berlarian riang keluar apartement.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Ia jadi merindukan masa kecilnya yang terbuang.. Ia janji tak akan membuat Kirei dan teman- temannya merasakan kesepian sepanjang waktu dan penuh dendam seperti yang ia rasakan dahulu.

CKLK

"Aku pulang"

Sasuke menoleh kearah pintu dan mendapati sesosok wanita berambut merah muda namun berbadan lebih besar dari Kirei mendekat kearahnya.

"Hn"

"Aku melihat Kirei dan Kakeru bermain-main di luar sana. Sepertinya mereka senang ?"

"Hn"

Sakura-wanita itu menghempaskan dirinya sendiri di sofa karena kelelahan sehabis pulang dari misi. Sasuke duduk di sebelahnya.

"Persahabatan sejati memang abadi,ya?" celetuk Sakura.

"Hn?"

"Seperti kita dan Naruto. Persahabatan kita bahkan menurun ke anak kita dan anaknya"

Sasuke memejamkan matanya," Dan arti persahabatan, salah satunya adalah saling memberi dan memaafkan"

Sakura mengangguk dan matanya ikut terpejam," Kau benar, Sasuke-kun"

"Hn…kau lelah sekali, ya?"

"Benar. Memang kenapa?"

"Kau terlihat lelah….", gumam Sasuke dengan wajah terpejam," Padahal aku merindukanmu malam ini"

Pipi Sakura blushing,"Haha… Dasar kau ini!"

Dan Sasuke hanya tersenyum saat dirasakannya jemari istrinya itu bertautan dengan jemarinya.

OWARI

Saya tau ini perlu banyak perbaikan karena ini fic pertama saya

Mind to RnR?


End file.
